


Кто любит, тот носит шрамы

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Ванда делает первый надрез...





	Кто любит, тот носит шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> постМ4; название фика — цитата Альфреда де Мюссе; селфхарм, первый раз

Пьетро.  
  
Пьетро-Пьетро-Пьетро.  
  
Виновна.  
  
(Убийца, убийца, убийца, убийца!)  
  
Лезвие тонкое-тонкое, после такого остаются красивые розовые шрамы-ниточки. У Ванды таких много — они обвивают левую руку мелкой сеточкой. Но на левой место кончилось, так что сегодня Ванда берётся за правую.  
  
(Недостойна, чудовищна, зла, виновна!)  
  
Она снимает с себя свитер с длинными рукавами, бюстгальтер, оставаясь в одной юбке, босиком, на кровати. С рук всегда течёт, и Ванда не хочет запачкать бельё, так что рядом лежит полотенце.  
  
(ВИНОВНА!)  
  
Ванда делает первый надрез, почти нежно ведёт лезвием по коже.  
  
Никто не увидит — она любит длинные рукава.  
  
Ванда закусывает губу, думая о том, что, когда она закончит с правой рукой, можно будет перейти на грудь. Заключить маленькие упругие полушария в ажурную сеть шрамов, украсить узорами из собственной кожи…  
  
Дверь в её комнату распахивается — Ванда испуганно сжимается, резанув себя глубже, чем планировала. Тёмно-алая кровь стекает по руке, капает на постель.  
  
На Ванду с порога смотрит Тони. Её бывший опекун — а кто бы позволил несовершеннолетней эмигрантке находиться на территории США без чьей-либо протекции? Но её украл Клинт, а потом она выросла. Её бывший тюремщик — а кто приказал Вижену не выпускать её? Но и это прошло.  
  
Её настоящий друг?  
  
— Пятница отказывалась говорить, где ты и что делаешь, — Тони входит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь, — но намекнула, что тебя нужно остановить. И давно ты режешь себя?  
  
Ванда закрывает ладонями обнажённую грудь, отводит взгляд. Она знает, что сейчас Тони поймёт всё сам.  
  
Сдавленный резкий вздох — присмотрелся. Уже понял.  
  
— Ванда. — голос Тони глухой, будто он говорит через подушку, — ох, Ванда…  
  
Ванда зажмуривается. Она знает, что услышит.  
  
(Неблагодарная! Трусливая! Слабая! Беспомощная!)  
  
Непроизнесённые Тони слова звучат у неё в голове — Ванла сама говорит их себе по утрам каждый день.  
  
Из-за неё погиб Пьетро. Из-за неё погибли люди в Ваканде.  
  
Из-за её слабости погиб Вижен, и его не смог восстановить даже Тони.  
  
Если бы она была сильнее — сумела бы противостоять Таносу.  
  
Ладонь, опустившаяся на её колено, не вписывается в то, что Ванда знает о себе и о Тони. Она распахивает глаза.  
  
Тони стягивает с себя футболку — и Ванда видит огромный уродливый шрам у него на груди, оставшийся после реактора. Сначала она не понимает, что происходит, но потом присматривается внимательнее.  
  
— Я знаю, что такое желать боли из-за своих ошибок. Страдать из-за несовершенства, неспособности спасти всех, кто дорог, от себя.  
  
Некоторые лучи шрама выглядят свежее и грубее остальных. И их намного больше, чем должно быть — Ванда видела реактор и могла примерно представить след, который он оставил на груди Тони.  
  
Тони гладит её по плечу, надавливая большим пальцем на порез. Это больно — Ванда стонет, но не отталкивает его руку, потому что это ещё и приятно.  
  
— Прости меня, — говорит Тони, — я много лет пытаюсь искупить свою вину перед теми людьми, чью жизнь разрушило моё оружие. Но получается не очень, верно?  
  
Ванда чувствует себя маленькой и слишком голой, сидя перед Тони в одной джинсовой юбке и рукаве шрамов. Ей вмиг становится холодно, и она обнимает себя руками, придавливает предплечьями заострившиеся соски.  
  
— Не прячься.  
  
Тони берёт её за руки, разнимает их и прижимает к кровати за запястья.  
  
Ванда могла бы воспротивиться, оттолкнуть его даже без магии. Но не хочет.  
  
— Мне холодно.  
  
Звучит слишком жалобно, и Ванда вырывает у Тони руку, надавливает на царапину, морщится от боли.  
  
Так лучше — так ей и надо.  
  
Тони крепко берёт её за запястье и не даёт продолжить.  
  
— Ляг.  
  
Ванда слушается — скорее от неожиданности. Тони придавливает её сверху, трётся щекой о щёку. Его тёплое тело кажется Ванде лихорадочно-горячим — но она согревается. Кровь приливает к коже, и Ванда чувствует, как между ног теплеет.  
  
Её бедра касается что-то горячее и твёрдое — Ванда замечает это и стыдливо краснеет. Она не из тех, кто знает, как заниматься сексом. Ей никогда не было до этого дела. Но сейчас, ощущая лёгкую дрожь от волнения и испуга, приятную тяжесть тела Тони на себе, Ванда хочет знать.  
  
И тут же одёргивает себя — зачем она ему, такая?  
  
— Я никогда не…  
  
Ванда не может заставить себя произнести это.  
  
— Что?  
  
Ванда вспыхивает — в голосе Тони непонимание. Он имеет в виду только то, что делает, конечно, иначе бы давно оттрахал её, не постеснявшись юного возраста.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Но слова уже сказаны. Тони отстраняется, смотрит на неё сверху вниз, нависая. Его внимательный взгляд она долго не выдерживает и отворачивается.  
  
Ванда отчаянно хочет умереть или исчезнуть.  
  
Зачем её вообще вернули из камня Души?..  
  
Влажный поцелуй в шею заставляет её вздрогнуть. Ванда поворачивается, смотрит на Тони — но она опоздала. Он подмигивает ей и демонстративно лижет под ключицей, спускается на грудь, обхватывает губами сосок. С этими его тёмными глазами и жарким взглядом Тони выглядит порочным, возбуждающим, запретным — у Ванды пальцы поджимаются на ногах и по телу пробегают волны сладких мурашек.  
  
Тони накрывает ладонью её вторую грудь, ритмично сжимает, не прекращая ласкать ртом первую. Ванда кладёт руки ему на плечи — просто чтобы деть их куда-то. Ей вмиг становится жарко и стыдно.  
  
Тони опускает руки, становясь на колени, и, не убирая губ от груди Ванды, задирает её юбку и спускает трусики.  
  
Ванда испуганно смотрит на него. Сердце колотится в горле — он же не собирается…  
  
— Не бойся, — говорит Тони, заметив её взгляд, — всё хорошо. Это намного лучше, чем резать себя.  
  
Новая волна стыда накрывает Ванду, но Тони прижимается губами к порезу, гладит пальцами нежные складочки у неё между ног. Разделяет их, выпуская густую смазку, растирает её по складочкам.  
  
Ванда теряется совершенно.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Тони слизывает всё ещё сочащуюся кровь с пореза и смотрит Ванде в глаза.  
  
— Если ты не любишь себя, позволь мне тебя любить.  
  
«Может, ты сумеешь сделать то же самое для меня», — читается в его глазах.  
  
Ванда в задумчивости закусывает губу, робко касается кончиками пальцев уродливого шрама на груди Тони.  
  
— Ты такой же, как я, — шепчет она.  
  
— Да.  
  
Тони не стесняется того, что показал ей шрам. И Ванда почему-то уверена, что это одна из причин его расставания с Пеппер — невозможность довериться.  
  
Её страшно. Но она раздвигает ноги и сгибает колени, подпуская Тони ближе.  
  
К счастью, он не требует говорить что-то вслух. Просто отодвигается, стягивает брюки вместе с трусами, снова нависает, гладит её головкой члена по складочкам между ног и раздвигает их, проникая.  
  
Ванда готовится к боли, но боли нет. Тони двигается мелкими, несильными толчками, давая ей время расслабиться, раскрыться глубже. Снова целует порезанное плечо — Ванде хочется заплакать от того, как нежно его губы касаются дела её рук.  
  
Тони берёт её медленно и бережно. Ей не то чтобы сильно хорошо, но приятно — чувство наполненности, сладкая болезненность, когда Тони толкается глубже. Она ощущает себя полностью открытой, маленькой, но защищённой. Тони ритмично, плавно скользит в ней, распаляя нервы, посылая каждым движением бёдер волны мурашек удовольствия по её телу. Ванда дышит открытым ртом, глядит в тёмные, дьявольски прекрасные глаза Тони, обнимает его за спину широко раскрытыми ладонями.  
  
Пальцы Тони накрывают её лобок, находят невероятно чувствительное место там, где нижние губы только-только начинаются. Ванда не сдерживается — магия разгорается вокруг узорчатыми всполохами, гасит свет электроламп. В красном свете всё кажется другим — но Тони становится только более демоническим — и в то же время желанным.  
  
Ванда сладко вздрагивает от болезненно-приятного толчка его члена внутри — кто на свете может не хотеть Тони Старка?  
  
Яркое, ошеломляющее удовольствие рождается под пальцами Тони и прокатывается по телу Ванды ураганом, заставляя трястись и громко стонать. Тони доводит её до края, дождавшись, пока Ванда сожмёт его, и кончает сам.  
  
— Мы справимся, — шепчет он ей на ухо, — не потому, что мы сильные. Мы не сдаёмся.  
  
Ванда обнимает Тони, придавленная им, отогревшаяся теплом его тела, и чувствует, что он прав.  
  
Теперь она не сдастся — потому что больше она не одинока.


End file.
